<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>On the nature of emotions: Lust by Ghoulcore</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27262192">On the nature of emotions: Lust</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghoulcore/pseuds/Ghoulcore'>Ghoulcore</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Junior</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Both switch a little in this one, M/M, Porn Without Plot, aftercare is cute, just slightly kinky, mostly handjobs and blowjobs though, no beta we die like men, please enjoy?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:42:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,965</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27262192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghoulcore/pseuds/Ghoulcore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You are…”  He groaned with a deep, husky voice as he traced Hyukjae’s lips achingly slowly. “You are such a brat.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>On the nature of emotions: Lust</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, this is actually part of a longer story I have in mind? But I realized that I haven't shown any of my smut writing in years and actually I don't know if it's engaging enough, so, before I decide to tackle down that weird monstrosity I have on the making (which has actually, quite a bit more of smut), I wanted to test the waters.</p><p>Pros: This is a scene that works pretty well (I hope) on its own, so you can read it as PWP. The only pieces of info you need are: They've fucked before and they'll fuck some more in the future.</p><p>Also, I might not ever finish the whole piece, because I struggle a lot with long ones so at least you got this.</p><p>Cons: If I ever finish the whole story, unless I redo this, there's a chapter you'd have already read but, as I said, there's nothing much taking place here except for grown up time, so...</p><p> </p><p>Long story short: I'd really appreciate your feedback here!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>It was almost 5 pm when his cell phone started buzzing. Hyukjae blinked quickly, his gaze turning away from the TV, realizing he had been staring for a while but not really paying any attention. Lately, he had been more and more prone to zoning off, his head and thoughts wandering after an itch he could not really locate and that was starting to drive him mad. Everything was going so well, or so he kept on repeating, like a mantra. Everything was okay. He got what he wanted and somehow he ended up with a bit more than he was bargaining for.</p><p>But it was okay.</p><p>Everything was.</p><p> </p><p>The cellphone, lying face down over the table, buzzed again.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <b> <em>Aesonggie</em> </b>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <b>// I'm heading to Hae's now</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>// He wants to show me something he's been working on.</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>// Do you want me to drop by after?</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>// I mean, since I'll be around.</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>// I don't really know if you're free, didn't ask, sorry.</b>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>He closed his eyes and let his back sink on the sofa, his teeth having found their way out of his mouth, softly grazing his lower lip.<em> "Again?" </em> It was not really a complaint, but a surprise.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <b> <em>So soon? // </em> </b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b> <em>Yeah, sure, be here all afternoon. // </em> </b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>// I-</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>// You're an idiot.</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>// I'll be there around 8.</b>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>It was 8:17 when he finally arrived and made a beeline to the sofa after smiling at him.</p><p>"Do you want anything to drink?" He asked as he walked towards the fridge, a small smile dancing over his lips. If Yesung wanted to play it slow it was okay by him. Not that he was willing to commit to it, because those hours since he received the text had been a bit too much for him already: He had plans for the evening and the blue jeans he had picked up from his wardrobe after taking a shower were starting to feel just a little bit tighter than they should.</p><p>"Huh? Oh, water is fine, thank you." Hyukjae nodded even if he knew Yesung was not looking at him, too immersed in his cell phone for a moment to raise his gaze.</p><p>"No beer today?" It could have been an innocent remark, taken just as an inner joke in between them but there had been something in Hyukjae's voice that made Yesung lift his eyes from the screen, wide open now, filled with a mixture of surprise and, he was sure even for a distance, shyness. He chuckled as he filled the glass, Yesung's gaze quickly back at his cellphone; but not even his hair, that now fell over his eyes shielding him from the look Hyukjae was giving him from the kitchen could hide the soft red tint that had started creeping over his face.</p><p>Now that was a game that Hyukjae liked playing. And he knew he was good at it.</p><p> </p><p>The sharp click of the glass hitting the table made Yesung's eyes leave the cell phone once again and he now left it by his side, a silent promise to not focus his attention somewhere else, but on Hyukjae, who was now sitting on the couch, a leg under him, his side resting on the back of it and looking at him with a mischievous smile upon his lips.</p><p> </p><p>"So, Donghae" his voice came out just a little bit rough and he coughed before starting again.</p><p>"Donghae has this new song, I'm sure he's already told you about it, but he wants to make a demo for it, and he asked me to record it. So I went over there, it sounds quite nice actually. Not that I doubted it or anything"</p><p> </p><p>As Yesung talked, Hyukjae let his head rest tilted over his hand, listening, yes, but not paying as much attention as he probably ought. It just happened to be that under the dim light of the living room, the shadows that danced around them made Yesung's sharp features stand quite a bit more, and his gaze had started to wander now. It rested upon his neck for a moment, trying to remember with as much clarity as he was able to, through the fog of memory, how much resistance its skin had put against his teeth. It trailed the way up to his lips, sending small warm waves against his chest, the bitter taste of beer mixed up with his way too sweet chapstick making a mixture of tastes that maybe should not have felt that good, but they had. And as he talked they kept moving, a way too enticing dance that could be put to a better use upon his skin.</p><p>It came to rest on his eyes, eyes that were focused somewhere along the small table in front of the couch and looked nothing like they had before, but that presented themselves full of possibilities; eyes that could hold so much desire once focused.</p><p>He licked his lips, perhaps a little more slowly and deliberately than a gesture such as it should have been, and he knew it had not gone unnoticed, because those eyes he had been looking looked back at him for just a second and Yesung coughed again.</p><p> </p><p>"Am I boring you?" He finally turned back to look at him, and the tone in his voice was not angry or annoyed. Just perhaps a bit confused.</p><p>"Oh, no, no. Please, do go on" He tilted his head just a little bit more, his eyes now focused on a small patch of skin barely visible under the neck of his shirt.</p><p> </p><p>"We can talk about something else. Really" Huykjae's head was now resting over the back of the couch, turned sideways to look at Yesung, who actually, even if the dancer did not quite realized it, seemed to truthfully want him to be involved in the conversation. But that thought had no time to cross his mind as his free hand now roamed towards the singer's neck, leaving a touch so soft in its passing that it was hard to register it was even there, but a touch that felt like tiny fireworks sparking under his fingertips.</p><p>He really had missed that touch.</p><p>The way his presence felt so real and the way he saw Yesung close his eyes, breaking the link that had formed in between their gazes.</p><p> </p><p>"You do realize I enjoy talking to you, right?" The voice came out as nothing more than a hoarse whisper as he slowly tilted his head backwards, giving more space for Hyukjae's prying fingers to invade. But that sentence was, nonetheless, charged with drive and meaning; a point Yesung was eager to make even under the circumstances. Even if he could see that Hyukjae was not paying much attention to his words any more.</p><p>"I'm sure you do" It had been nothing more than an automatic response that the dancer had not even put any thought into, because his mind had started to shut itself down the moment he had registered the smallest shiver under his touch and now his fingers were digging just a bit deeper, pushing their heads together until their lips touched and Hyukjae sighted against them. They were soft, softer than they should be allowed to and he found himself slowly tracing them with the tip of his tongue.</p><p>His free hand creeped forward, coming to rest at the back of his head, fingers slowing entangling themselves around the soft locks of hair, tensing up and pulling just a little bit the moment he finally felt Yesung cupping his face with both hands. His fingers so warm against his skin as they pressed softly but firmly, tilting his head just a bit.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"You really-really are something-"</p><p>"You're the one that came to my house, just saying." He smirked just a bit as he pulled himself away, a shy and measured look on his face that made Yesung inhale sharply while his eyes clouded with something darker, mesmerized by the younger one who, in turn, decided enough was enough.</p><p>With a swift movement his leg crossed over the older one’s lap until he was straddling him, feeling Yesung shiver as he closed his eyes once again.</p><p>"And you don't seem to dislike it either" Hyukjae whispered into the corner of his mouth, keeping their lips apart just enough so they could almost feel each other, a small tease that crawled upon Yesung's chest and quickened his breath.</p><p>"I-" Whatever words were about to come out of his lips they died in Hyukjae’s mouth as he pushed himself forward, claiming him as he shuddered under his body. It felt good, to know he could get reactions such as these with such a small action. It felt good feeling wanted.</p><p> </p><p>And he must have been wanted because the moment his tongue started to wander inside his mouth in a slow and deliberately way, Yesung's fingers, that had been resting on the couch up until that instant, had grown impatient and were now sneaking under his t-shirt, tracing paths unknown to him up his back until they reached his shoulder blades where they came to rest,and dug into his skin with enough force to make Hyukjae suck a breath out of his mouth, a small whine now dying in between their tongues.</p><p>He pulled his head away and breathed in, taking his time to look at Yesung under him; his now wet lips glistening under the dim light, his darkening gaze almost hidden under his eyelids and realizing how the space in between them, small as it was, was growing warmer and warmer. Hyukjae bit his lower lip and before the older one had any time to react his mouth was suddenly on the side of his neck, his tongue slowly moving and tracing his way up until it came to rest on his jaw , leaving a tiny kisses there that almost seemed too chaste for the situation they were both in.</p><p>A muffled whine, almost too imperceptible to reach his ears, echoed up Yesung's throat and he felt its ripples against his lips that still rested on his jaw, itching to taste more but also enjoying every little movement and sound they were able to draw out of him.</p><p> </p><p>The sharp pain of nails digging on his back were his cue to keep going, only pulling back to start roaming over his shoulder blades and again to the lower of his back just above his trousers once Hyukjae's mouth started moving again, an equilibrium in between careful bites over soft skin and wet, sloppy kisses afterwards until he had traveled his jaw and neck to finally come back to his lips.</p><p>"Don't those pants annoy you?" his voice was hoarse against his mouth as his hands latched upon his shoulders and he started purposefully grinding his hips at a way too slow pace for both of them.</p><p>All Hyukjae got for an answer was a sharp bite on his upper lip and two hands coming to rest on his hips with almost iron grip force, coercing him to move faster and now he was the one whining as Yesung's teeth wouldn't let go and he felt his tongue tracing his lip for a moment that seemed to stretch in time.</p><p>"I'll take that as a yes" Hyukjae's hands started threading downwards, nails scraping delicately over his shirt in what seemed random patterns while his face came to rest into the crook of Yesung's neck, the warm puffs of air trickling over his skin making the older one shiver and dig his fingers into his sides even further.</p><p> </p><p>He had closed his eyes now, his head resting on his shoulder while every thought was focused either on his fingers, now fighting desperately against the buttons and zipper on Yesung's pants, trying to pry them open in the almost nonexistent space in between their bodies; or on his hips, whose movement were still commanded by Yesung's hands. He just whimpered shamelessly in frustration and started kissing again every bit of exposed skin as the fingers on his hips went upwards just enough for his thumbs to start tracing small circles under his shirt and directly over his skin.</p><p> </p><p>The zipper finally came down with a sharp metallic noise and Hyukjae smiled over his collarbone, following its shape with his lips.</p><p>"That's better..." But before he could move he gasped in surprise as one of the hands left its place at his hips and entangled into his hair, pulling him backwards until they were seeing each other eye to eye again.</p><p>"You really don't know when to shut up." Yesung's voice came out as almost nothing more but a groan and Hyukjae chuckled nervously, fighting a moan that was begging to leave his mouth biting his lip and rejoicing at the sight under him. Yesung's lips were red and slightly swollen, his gaze unfocused and he could see his chest raising and lowering with shaky breaths. His own pants were starting to annoy the hell out of him.</p><p>Hyukjae pushed his head forward as much as he was allowed, his hair still entangled in Yesung's hand who gave no signs of letting go, and smiled again.</p><p> </p><p>"You could always make me shut up, you know" He ended the sentence with a sharper movement of his hips and suddenly Yesung's mouth was back on his, a hot and damp mess of desperation and raw emotions and low, deep hums that sent tickles down his spine.</p><p>But his hand had found a purpose now and, determined, he traced the soft patch of flesh just above Yesung's underwear, teasing for an instant before crossing the barrier of the last piece of clothing and gripping his cock, just as his mouth swallowed the moan that escaped Yesung's throat. </p><p>Hyukjae kept them both completely still for an instant, taking delight in the ragged sharp breaths Yesung was stealing from his mouth before starting moving his hand with precise and measured motions.</p><p> </p><p>“Take them off” He breathed on his ear, making all of his weight rest on his own knees now, and he felt Yesung squirm under him form a moment followed by the muffled thud of clothes hitting the floor and suddenly his hands were on his face, pushing him towards his line of sight. A thumb ghosted over his now puffed lips, softly pushing the lower one down and Hyukjae could barely hear his own soft whimpers as he traced the finger’s pad with the tip of his tongue.</p><p>And suddenly he wasn’t on the couch anymore as he knelt on the floor in between his legs, taking delight for a moment in the body that laid in front of him. He hummed approvingly as a small flick of his wrist forced a sharp whimper out of Yesung’s throat and he pushed his head backwards into the couch. A brash smile crossed Hyukjae’s lips and swiftly, without giving the older one a breather, he took him whole in his mouth.</p><p>Fingers were digging now on the soft flesh of his inner thighs, steading himself as his head set a pace, humming approvingly the moment Yesung’s fingers came down to grab onto locks of hair, eyes closed, all his conscience focused on the damp, thick noises that flooded his ears.</p><p>His tongue traced a painfully slow swirl around his cock as he raised his head while pleading fingers begged him to stay in place and, with a wet noise he pulled away.</p><p> </p><p>“Take a selca” He groaned, his tongue thick and heavy in his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>"You-what?!" The look of surprise that filled Yesung's face made a smile creep on his lips and he took the chance of having his full attention and his gaze on him to turn his head just a bit and trace his length with his tongue, slowly and without ever breaking eye contact, leaving a wet mess after him and feeling himself throb in his pants the moment he reached the tip and saw Yesung close his eyes, his hand over his mouth, trying and failing to muffle the moan that escaped his throat and leaked through his fingers.</p><p>“I asked you” And his voice was almost a purr now, and he knew exactly what he was doing “to take a selca. You take dozens each day, it shouldn’t be that hard.” His fingers had come back, gently gripping his cock, pushing and pulling at an agonizing pace, wet and slimy as a thumb lazily traced circles around the head, gently pressing the slit and forcing out another deep moan that rang on Hyukjae’s ears.</p><p>He smiled again, surprised, as he saw Yesung’s fingers reach for the cell phone he had left forgotten on the couch before, and licked his lips. That was unexpected. But as he gloated he left his tongue return to his erection, tracing wet, slow trails all over his length until the sharp noise of the shutter rang in his ears followed by the muffled thud of the phone hitting the couch again and a second later he was taking him whole in his mouth again, quick and desperate, feeling his own moans reverberating against his cheeks.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Hyuk-ah, please, I-...” But all he got in return was a deep groan that echoed down his groin as he increased the pace, fingers crawling and digging up his thighs, hips and stomach until names and moans became so intertwined it was impossible to pick them apart and nails were scraping Hyukjae's arms and shoulders and then just a small flick of the tongue was enough to send him over the edge, Hyukjae’s hands on his hips gently carrying him through the waves that came rippling through his body.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"You better send me that selca." He finally said after cleaning his mouth with the back of his hand in between shaky breaths. His own erection in his pants was killing him and he probably should have taken care of <em> that </em> , he had two hands after all. But there was not much regret in his mind right then, not as he rested his head in Yesung’s thigh and looked at him, awestruck, as he slowly came over to his senses. He looked so handsome, almost shining in the afterglow, and that was not a thought Hyukjae tended to have. <em> “A box full of surprises.” </em> he thought, while tracing small, soothing circles on his inner thigh.</p><p> </p><p>He could have stayed like that for a while, focusing on both of their breathings and trying to push back any more dirty thoughts in a vain attempt to regain any control over his own body, knowing that a cold shower would be way more helpful but deciding, all while surprising himself that it could wait for a little longer. In the end it didn’t matter, though, because all of a sudden Yesung’s head raised from the back of the couch and gave him a dark piercing gaze just a moment before he grabbed him by the neck of his shirt making him screech in surprise and pulling him up with a strength he shouldn’t have, much less at a time like that, until Hyukjae was hovering over him and their mouths clashed again.</p><p> </p><p>“You are…”  He groaned with a deep, husky voice as he traced Hyukjae’s lips achingly slowly. “You are such a brat.” And Hyukjae couldn’t help to close his eyes and whimper into his mouth as he felt a hand unclasping from the neck of his shirt and starting to travel downwards until it cupped his aching erection through his jeans. A moan escaped his mouth just to die in Yesung’s throat as he still nipped and kissed his lips. “Bed, now.” Even if the voice was pleading it came out as a command, and somehow they were up now, a tangled mess of mouths and limbs, and suddenly Hyukjae was half-lying against his mattress and somehow he had lost his pants and shirt along the way.</p><p> </p><p>“That attitude of yours is going to get you in trouble one day” There has been a small shift in his voice, but Hyukjae had failed to register it as his whole focus was now on Yesung’s hands. With a quick movement he had pushed his underwear out of the way and now his fingers were ghosting over his length, forcing minuscule whimpers from his lips that made him tilt his head backwards as he tried to arch his hips, desperate to deepen the touch. </p><p>When that failed he stretched his arms out towards him. </p><p>But, before he could even reach skin, Yesung’s free hand slapped his with a strength not enough to actually be painful, but enough to make a point. And now that same hand was pushing him until he was lying on the bed, the older one towering over him, keeping him down while his other hand reached the tip of his cock, tracing lazy circles with his fingertips that forced him to bite his lips in order to stop the moans.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s a behaviour we really shouldn’t be encouraging, isn’t it?” Hyukjae found himself nodding, not even really knowing what he was agreeing with, just wishing for Yesung to keep going.</p><p>“Yesung, please, I-” The words spilled out of his mouth in between soft whimpers and that probed to be a mistake, because now that hand had left his place by his groin to clasp around his mouth, shutting him up for good. And as Yesung moved to his side,and he felt his warm breath over his ear, Hyukjae closed his eyes.</p><p>“And we should probably do something with that mouth of yours too” He had nodded again, still not knowing where all of this was taking him, but just hoping to get there soon enough, as the feeling that was pooling on his lower abdomen with each word that reached his ears was threatening to drive him mad.</p><p>The hand that was keeping his mouth shut moved away slowly and now his fingers were tracing his swollen lips, pushing them down when a small bite by the crook of his neck made him gasp in surprise and now those damn fingers were inside his mouth, lazily playing with his tongue. He found himself playing back, tracing them up and down, sucking them off as if his life depended on it. </p><p>The low and deep chuckle that resounded by his ears made him moan against them, his whole back arching towards a touch that was not even there.</p><p>And as fingers moved lazily inside of him, he felt lips softly kissing his neck, his hips buckling up yet again in desperation, wishing for a touch that wouldn’t come. </p><p>When he finally pulled them out, slowly, enjoying the way in which his mouth almost tried to follow them, refusing to let them go, another chuckle echoed in Hyukaje’s ears and he felt shivers running down his spine.</p><p> </p><p>“Such a pity…” The words reached him slowly, every silence punctuated by a soft bite on the skin just under his ear, close to his jaw. “A mouth so compliant wasted by that bratty attitude of yours…” He could feel his sanity leaving him, every sentence threatening to ruin him once and for all as those now slick fingers came back to rest on his lips, following their shape once again, leaving threads of saliva after them. “Such a lovely mouth…” He whimpered against them, a kind of desperation filling his body that made him scared of his own reactions.</p><p>Those fingers finally left his mouth to start trailing down his neck, leaving goosebumps at their wake and forcing whimpers out of his mouth every time a sharp nail scratched his skin, the contrast of those touches sending wave after wave of heat down his groin. </p><p>He wanted to beg; he wanted to beg and implore for his dear life just so that hand would finally touch him where he wanted, how he wanted and how he needed, but somehow he kept quiet, feeling himself falling deeper and deeper into whatever was going on in between them at that moment. And somehow Yesung must have felt that struggle and that silent choice because his lips came to rest against his for an instant, a touch so small it was barely there, and he felt his warm breath as he whispered “<em>Good</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>So, when his hand finally and suddenly came to grab his aching erection again, he moaned against those lips, thanking them for it, his hips moving up against him in agony until a sharp pain as Yesung’s teeth closed on his lower lip made him stop, and he could cry at that moment.</p><p>“Brats shouldn’t be rewarded… don’t you think?” His voice whispered against his mouth. “Don’t move” </p><p>His hand started moving up and down, at a pace so slow Hyukjae found himself grabbing at the bed-sheets under him with such a strength he was pretty sure his knuckles were white by now. Again he wanted to beg, to plead with him. But once again he didn’t. He was having trouble making up any coherent thought and he felt like he was losing himself, losing his mind.</p><p>That pace was ruining him. Pitiful moans were spilling out of his lips now as Yesung’s mouth went back to his neck, kissing and biting in a lazy but determined way that matched the one of his hand.</p><p>He felt like dying. He felt more alive than ever.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re doing so well” How much time had passed before Yesung spoke again? He didn’t know. Things like time and space seemed so far away, so insignificant and trivial. “See? I knew you could behave better” His voice had a softer edge now, even as it came out in ragged breaths that almost matched his how erratic ones. “Can I trust you now?” He finished with a soft kiss under his ear, voice so sweet as his hand moved just so on his cock, threatening to send him over the edge and, at the same time, not being enough.</p><p>And Hyukjae nodded. Nodded frantically as he kept his eyes closed and felt his breath stuck on his throat.</p><p>“So good when you want to be…” And he kissed him again, forcing whimpers out of his mouth, making him wish for release, to touch him back and feel his skin under his fingertips, even as he kept still.</p><p>“Keep going. Keep the pace.” His lips never left his even as he talked and Hyukjae’s hips started pushing erratically now, trying his best to keep up that hellish rhythm Yesung had set and as moans poured out of his mouth they came to die to the one that covered his lips.</p><p>“So well behaved… Maybe you do deserve something now” His voice, even if softer, sounded almost like a growl. “Do you think you do, Hyuk-ah? Hm?” And if he had been released from a spell, words fell cascading out of his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“God, Yesung. Please. I-. I need to… I need-”</p><p>“Fuck my hand, Hyuk-ah. Cum for me, will you?” </p><p>Those words send his mind into overdrive, his hips finally free, finding just the rhythm he needed in a second. Incohesive thoughts turning into ragged moans in his lips as his back arched, wanting to kiss him, needing to kiss him but not finding the strength or will in him to do so. But then Yesung kissed <em> him, </em>a kiss so sweet, so tender and loving he wanted to stay just like this forever. In less than a minute he was spilling himself all over Yesung’s hand and his own belly as Yesung kissed him softly again and again.</p><p> </p><p>And, just as his breathing was turning back to normal and he managed to open his eyes once again, Yesung let himself fall on the bed, pushing him closer to his chest, parting his sweat ridden bangs and leaving soft kisses along his forehead, his cheeks, the tip of his nose.</p><p>“I should probably… give me just a moment, okay?” He sighed and stretched his arm towards the nightstand, trying to find the wet wipes he knew Hyukaje kept there and suddenly he turned back to him, carefully cleaning them of as he still hold his head close to his chest and whispered:</p><p>“I’m… I’m sorry about this Hyuk-ah. I should have asked you first. Are you okay?” He finally asked, a nervous and shy tone in his voice as he carefully left the dirty wipes on the nightstand. When he didn’t get any answer he tried to pull Hyukaje’s head up so they could see eye to eye.</p><p>“... Are you blushing?” He said, surprised and just slightly confused, feeling Yesung chuckling shyly under him as he avoided his gaze.</p><p>“I… I mean, I kinda got carried away. Maybe. Sorry.”</p><p>“Don’t be.” Hyukjae mumbled as he put his arm around his waist and closed his eyes, finding solace in the body under him.</p><p>They stayed like that for a full minute before Hyukjae managed to speak again at last.</p><p> </p><p>“You can leave if you need to. It’s probably late.” It had hurted him to utter those words, but Yesung was always too polite for his own good and he wanted to give him a way out. Nevertheless, he felt him laughing softly under him before he left another soft peck on his forehead.</p><p>“I don’t want to. But I’ll leave if you need me to.” And at those words Hyukjae just hugged him tighter, burying his head on his chest, feeling the tears he had tried so hard to keep inside of him finally fall free down his cheeks.</p><p>“I’ll take that as a no.” His voice was barely a whisper as he held him tighter and left his lips resting upon his head.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And that was it! Doubts, complaints, suggestions? Too filthy? Not filthy enough? *stand up comedian voice* Please leave your comments below, I’ll be here all night!</p><p>And, feel free to say hi back on <a href="https://twitter.com/glitchfeature">Twitter</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>